Secrets of the vault
by LipstickSmear
Summary: A smutty little Swanqueen fic. Regina asks Emma to meet her at her vault, alone. Smut with a little feels at the beginning.


A/N: Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy this very smutty fic. Possible spoiler for s6 but nothing to major I hope.

* * *

"Meet me at my vault," Regina spoke, needing to be alone with Emma and knowing this was her only option. Regina walked to her vault, she did need to find a way to destroy her other half and stop both herself and Emma's fate of death, but that was not she was doing.

Regina waited for Emma, eventually growing a little impatient but knowing her waiting would be worth it, to be with Emma alone before she tries to destroy the Evil Queen. She heard footsteps, preying they were Emma's. She held her breath, if this wasn't Emma, she could be in danger, especially if it was the Evil Queen.

Regina let out a sigh of relief when she saw the blonde woman walking around the corner, she was very glad to see that Emma was alone. "Hey," Emma greeted in her normal tone for when she talked to Regina. It was different than other people, it sounded happier, more full of life. "Hi," Regina countered, sounding as just as happy as Emma.

Emma walked over to the brunette and sat down, "so what are we doing in your vault?" She asked. Regina sat beside her, a look of slight confusion at the brunettes change in movement from her usual strong, sophisticated domeanor. "Talking." Regina looked over at Emma, the confusion growing on her face.

"We haven't just sat down and had a conversation for so long, it may not be the best time but we never get a best time." Emma looked less confused after Regina talked, agreeing completely with every word. "Alright, what do you want to talk about?" Emma asked, knowing Regina would want to talk about more specific things than light chat. "How come you didn't tell me about the visions?" Regina had a small look of sadness in her eyes that Emma kept it a secret but also felt intrigued for the answer.

Emma didn't answer straight away, she also kept her head down not to look into Regina's eyes. The brunette waited, knowing what Emma was about to say would be important and hard to say. "I'm going to die without ever getting my happy ending, making sure everybody else had theirs, but never caring about my own." Regina took a second to think about what Emma had just said, replaying the words in her head. "What is your happy ending?" Regina then asked, always thinking that Hook was Emma's happy ending.

Emma now looked into Regina's eyes, her own tearing up a little, "you're my happy ending, but I've never felt that I'm your happy ending and now I'm about to die." Regina froze, she always felt that Emma was her happy ending but saw how happy she looked with Hook. Emma began to stand to leave when Regina stopped her, "don't run, please." Regina pushed her lips to Emma's and they joined in a kiss, Emma eventually pulled back, never expecting any of this would happen. "Wait so I could have had a chance with you, before the visions," Regina looked shocked at the sudden realisation of what had just happened.

"Yes, if I actually believed that you may have liked me back, but I thought you loved Hook." Emma looked down, "I thought I would but I always wanted you, and he couldn't change that." Regina looked into Emma's eyes and they kissed again.

Emma softly bit Regina's bottom lip, sending a shiver down the brunettes spine. The kiss deepened, tongues colliding and hands beginning to roam. None of the two woman stopped, Emma beginning to take off Regina's shirt.

More clothes came off, leaving Emma with just a pair of panties and Regina with nothing. Regina pushed Emma back against the closest wall, pushing their bodies together. They kissed more, until Emma pushed back, pushing Regina down onto the stone bench.

Regina was laid, Emma atop biting and sucking at the brunettes neck. Moans escapes both woman's mouths, loud enough to wake a whole town if they weren't enclosed in the sound proof vault. Emma moved lower down Regina's body, heading to her centre. She stopped above it, taking in Regina's scent and becoming intoxicated with every breath.

Emma leaned in taking her first lick, earning herself a moan. The blonde continued to lick as she brought her hand up lightly brushing along Regina's entrance. Still licking the blonde pushed a finger into the woman beneath her, making Regina scream with pleasure. Another finger was added and Emma began to thrust hard into Regina.

Minutes passed and Regina was on the edge of her climax, gripping onto the golden locks of the woman above her. With one last lick of Emma's tongue and Regina was flying over the edge, cursing and moaning Emma's name. Emma licked up every last drop of the brunettes juices.

Both woman calmed, then Regina spoke, "don't leave yet, I want this to be the best day ever, just in case it's the only day we get." Emma looked at her, knowing that was a possibility but not wanting it to be. "Alright, want do you want to do?" Regina looked into Emma's eyes before she brought up her hand and used her magic to get something.

Emma's eyes went wide at what Regina had in her hand. Regina had rope, two pieces long enough to tie someone's wrists to something. "We don't have to but it was just a thought," Regina had a slightly disappointed look in her eye, partly wishing she'd never brought it up. Emma smiled at her, "I'm so turned on by you right now, but what are you going to tie them to," Regina's face lit up, "your wrists dear," Regina plainly replied causing Emma to roll her eyes.

Regina waved her hand once more and the ropes were attached to two wooden posts at each side of Emma. She tied the ropes to Emma's wrist putting them tight enough that Emma couldn't get out but not tight enough to hurt her. Emma was biting her lip hard, almost cutting it, but not quite.

Regina went back to kissing the blonde, moving her hands up and down her body. Emma was pulling lightly on the rope, craving to touch Regina's body. Then Regina moved further down the other woman, stopping at her hard nipples and eventually ending her descent at the top of Emma's left thigh.

Emma's breath hitched as Regina kissed her thigh, and then moved higher to the blondes centre. She took her first lick and Emma pulled against the restraints even harder. Both women moaned, Emma gripping the ropes as Regina licked more, harder and harder.

Regina brought Emma to her edge, the blonde moaning louder and louder. Regina bit softly at Emma's bundle of nerves and she was flying over the edge, screaming and bucking her hips more into Regina's face. She pulled hard against the rope, leaving a red line all around her wrists. Regina licked up all of the juices coming out of the woman beneath her, savouring every drop.

Regina rose, a huge grin on her face. The brunette untied Emma and rubbed the red marks. Both woman felt a new connection, they felt a strong bond that they never wanted to break.

They kissed but this time it was different, it was a promise, a promise that they would live whatever life they had left not hiding from their feelings to each other. But at the same time, they hoped that those life's were not short and they could spend more time together and be a happy family for once.

But the kiss changed again, it changed back to lust, to need and want of the others body. Things got heated once again but this time, there weren't any restraints, but there was a can of whipped cream.

"Want some?" Regina asked a menacing look in her eyes. Emma nodded enthusiastically and reached for the can, only to be refused. Regina pointed the nozzle to her neck and sqirted some. "I didn't say from the can," Regina added with a wink and a tilt of the head so Emma could lick the cream off her neck. Both woman moaned and then Emma pulled her head back to see where Regina was putting the cream next.

Regina drew a line with the scream, starting at the bottom of her belly up past both erect nipples and ending at her mouth. Emma leaned forward, starting the trail and traveling upwards with her tongue and mouth. She spent extra long at each nipple before carrying on until she reached the plump swollen lips of the brunette. They joined in a kiss, the taste of cream all over each other's mouth.

Once the kiss had come to an end, Regina squirted the can again. This time not as a trail but as an arrow. It pointed straight down, at the very centre of Regina's belly. Emma's eyes filled with lust and she licked her lips. She started at the top of the arrow, licking down to clear Regina of the cream that lies there. Then she licked away the sides of the arrow before she moved to Regina's centre, licking and sucking at the bundle of nerves.

Emma and Regina both moaned at the feelings, Regina gripping Emma's hair as her orgasm built. Emma grabbed the can of cream as she continued her licks, bringing it up to Regina's mouth. The brunette opened her mouth and Emma sqirted in some cream. Regina just had time to swallow before she was sent over the edge by a flick of Emma's talented tongue.

The cream may have been a taste Emma liked, but the taste of Regina was her favourite. Once Regina had calmed, Emma crawled back up her body, the cream still in her hand. "Want some?" The blonde asked in the same way Regina had before. More cream was used and more orgasms were reached until both women hadn't energy left to continue. They fell asleep in each other's arms, not caring about the chill of the vault, or that they were completely naked.


End file.
